1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment in accordance with the present invention relates generally to switch mode power supplies and more particularly to systems and methods of providing a dual power Switch Mode Power Supply (SMPS) for a modular lighting system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Solar, battery and electric grid lighting systems are well known, including those that use incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, and light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources. In underdeveloped and/or developing countries and in rural areas, the availability of reliable electric grid power systems remains spotty at best and alternate source systems can be expensive to install and operate and are not always compatible with available lighting sources. Efficient lighting systems may be used particularly in areas having unreliable and or prohibitively expensive electric grid systems. Designers of such lighting systems look for ways of reducing components in the lighting system while providing a reliable source of power to lighting modules.